Completion
by Blu Rose
Summary: Very mild WhiteChristmasShipping if you squint. Although she was a lost human and it was a broken shell of a Pokemon, they shared one thing in common: they knew the pain of feeling incomplete and the longing to feel just the opposite.


**Bulbapedia really is a neat website. They've got an ongoing list of pairings—a lot of which are crossovers and don't make much sense in retrospect, but are fun to play around with. One that caught my eye was the one called "White Christmas Shipping". The characters being shipped? Hilda (Black and White's female player character)…and Kyurem, the so-called monster of Lacunosa Town who turns out to be a dragon that may have come from outer space (and may have connections to Reshiram and Zekrom). And for some odd reason…I was spurred to write an incredibly short story on this pairing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. No one on this site owns it…_

**X-X-X**

_~Completion~_

Ever since the incident that occurred over the past year, Hilda felt lost. Her brother, Hilbert, had become a hero after crushing Ghetsis in battle and changing N's ways with the help of Reshiram. Just recently, he had become the Champion of the Unova League. Cheren was still training, determined to steal the title. Bianca had decided to assist Professor Juniper. Out of their group of four, only Hilda was left without a direction after Team Plasma dispersed. She was directionless when she began to her journey—no badges, gym battles or dreams of becoming Champion of the Pokémon League for her, just the open road and a chance to see the country and the Pokémon that inhabited it—and she still lacked a direction. Even during the entire Team Plasma affair, she did nothing of notice. Nothing compared to Hilbert, or Cheren, or even Bianca. She did nothing. She was no hero. She just…was.

So she continued to travel, hoping to find some direction in her life. And then she came to Lacunosa Town, where a myth of a monster that ate Pokémon and humans was such a part of their history, they still had up the wall that protected them from the beast. They _said_ they didn't believe it, and yet, they all went inside as soon as the sun began to set. The beast fed at night. Finally, something to do, something to make her feel useful! If this monster existed, she would defeat it, put the superstitious townspeople's minds at ease, and maybe then this empty feeling inside of her would cease.

She traveled out of the village, towards the Giant Chasm where the monster resided. After enduring harsh cold weather, battling powerful Pokémon, and navigating the icy cavernous hole in the ground, she finally found it…and she was surprised. She expected some frightening, hideous monstrosity whose appearance would make her want to faint upon sight and regret entering its lair.

But instead, what Hilda saw was a broken-looking creature. A dragon whose appearance reminded her of Reshiram, but more torn. The crystalline armor that covered its body was broken and cracked. The Pokédex called it _'Kyurem'_. It breathed out a cold breath before roaring loudly. For some reason, it sounded so sad to her…

Within seconds, a battle had begun. It was long and arduous, more so than the journey to this point. Kyurem was a powerful Pokémon. It froze three of her Pokémon, and as time passed, she found herself slowly being frozen from the foot up. Taking a risk, Hilda threw a Poké Ball and caught Kyurem. The ball shook for a few seconds before it clicked-the sign that the battle had been won and Kyurem had been caught. She walked up to the Poké Ball and released Kyurem from inside. It appeared before her in a flash of light, roaring loudly, its yellow eyes looking down at her with a mixture of hurt and anger.

And something clicked within her. Slowly, she raised a hand to touch the dragon's chest. "You've…been in a lot of pain, haven't you?" She mumbled slowly. Physical pain and emotional pain. Was this creature _really_ the monster that attacked the town? It looked more like a Pokémon who had been hurt and abandoned by its trainer—by someone it had trusted. "Do you feel…incomplete?" At those words, Kyurem stopped growling and seemed to calm down. "I know how you feel… That empty feeling inside, like it's going to tear you apart if you don't do something. You haven't been able to fill up that empty spot for a long time, have you…?" Kyurem blinked and lowered its head a bit. Now she could see her reflection in his eye. "I know that incomplete feeling, too… But if you want, we can look for a way to fill up that empty part of us…together."

Hilda lightly trailed her fingers down Kyurem's torso. It was cold to the touch and had a scar or two marring its leathery skin. She wished she knew how it got this way. For some odd reason, she felt a connection with the so-called _'monster'_. Although their lives had been different, they both knew the pain of feeling empty, of feeling incomplete…

Kyurem crouched down, still staring at her expectantly. After a few seconds of staring at each other, she got onto the Pokémon's back and felt a rush of wind as they flew out of the cave and into the night, both starting to feel the empty feeling in their hearts healing.

_~End~_

**X-X-X**

**And now a poem:**

_There's nothing much to say right here_

_But we'd love a review,_

_Because even crack pairing stories like these_

_Need love and recognition, too…_


End file.
